Percy Jackson
by TNMEBDPJO
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth have something happen unexpected, what will happen? And will Thalia quit the hunters because she falls in love?
1. Annabeth tells me what changes my life

Hey all! So I recently finished the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They are really good. So I decided to make a fan fiction on them. I hope you like it!

I walked out of my cabin. Annabeth and Thalia were waiting for me.

"Come on Percy!" exclaimed Thalia.

I laughed. Thalia was a little too excited to go to Hollywood (Not to go to the underworld, for a vacation) for the week. She wanted to meet her all time favorite star, Taylor Lautner. Even some of the other Hunters thought he was cool. But if Artemis found out, she'd be really mad.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and kissed her cheek. Nico ran up to us.

"Lets go!" He said excitedly. I guess he wanted to meet Megan Fox or something. 

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled, laughing. I pulled away from Annabeth and grabbed my bafs. We piled onto the van and Thalia got in the drivers seat. Annabeth sat next to me while Nico sat up front. Thalia started driving. Annabeth looked at me.

"I have to tell you something." she muttered, "when we get to the hotel." I nodded. She sounded emotionless. I couldn't help wondering what it could be. It had to be big. Then I thought of the worst thing possible. Is she going to break up with me? Say she just wants to be friends? Gods, no. She wouldn't do that. Maybe she...no, I'm not going to think of what it could be. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. She snuggled up to me. I kissed her forehead and saw her blush like a tomato.

About fifteen hours later, we were in Colorado. Annabeth was asleep on top of me. I was tired, too. Thalia parked at a small motel. Annabeth woke up and got out with me. We all walked into the motel. Annabeth and I went up to the counter.

"Two rooms please; one with a double bed, and one with two twin beds." Annabeth said. I smirked. The man gave us our room keys and we went to our rooms. Annabeth and I walked into our room. After we were in bed I looked at her.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?" I asked her. She froze. Something about the look on her face told me she didn't want it mentioned. I hugged her tighter.

"Come on Annabeth, you know you can tell me anything." I said to her, trying to get her to tell me. She let out a huge breath and looked at me.

"Percy, you don't want to know. You'll get mad at me." She said to me softly.

"I've gotten mad at you plenty of times. What's the difference?"

"Its different, trust me."

"Please tell me what it is."

She finally let out a huge breath, "Well..." She whispered something I couldn't hear.

I looked at her, "What? I didn't hear you."

She spoke up louder, "I'm pregnant."

I stared at her, "You're what?"

She hugged me, "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad!"

I hugged her back, "Why would I be mad?"

She looked up at me, "Y-you're not mad?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't ever be mad at this."

"But, I don't have a mom to help me out, and if my dad and step-mom found out, I would be kicked out for good. So no parents."

"You don't need them, you've got me."

She looked up at me smiling. I kissed her and held her close to me. "I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"I love you too, Percy Jackson."

She yawned, so I told her she needed some rest. It was a long day. She snuggled up to me and fell asleep. It was hard for me to sleep, but eventually I fell asleep.

I had a really bad dream. It was Annabeth, holding her baby. I tried calling out to her, to my little one, when Grover came up to her and hugged her saying, "I'm sorry about Percy's Death." I woke up, feeling hot. Then I fell back asleep safely.

The next morning we got back in the van after breakfast. Annabeth decided to make the announcement.  
"I'm Pregnant." She said suddenly. Thalia started laughing, but stopped when no one else laughed with her.

"You're serious?" Thalia asked her. Annabeth looked at me and nodded. Then we started laughing. Thalia would never change.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

How was it? Please review it! Give me some ideas! Thanks!


	2. A familiar face appears

Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Lots of Percabeth in it and a surprise! 

As we arrived at Hollywood, Annabeth and Thalia were talking about Taylor Lautner. Nico and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes and we got out. Thalia jumped out and ran to the back trunk, then Annabeth followed. I swung a few of the bags over my shoulder. I put my hand in my pocket and made sure Riptide was in there. As always, it was. It would always reappear in my pocket if I lost it. We went to the front desk as we entered the hotel. It was a fancy hotel. We got our rooms and went up to our suites. Annabeth and I unpacked, then she looked at me.

"What should we do first?" She asked me.

I grinned, "The pool."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you have to get wet or people will start wondering what the hell is going on."

She went to the bathroom to get on her bikini and I slipped on my swim trunks. She came out and smiled at me, "Ready to go seaweed brain?" Oh gods, I love that name. I nodded and she took my hand. We walked to Nico and Thalia's room and walked in. They were arguing over something.

"No way! I think that Edward is wayyyy better then Jake!" Yelled Thalia.

Nico shook his head, "Jacob was there for Bella when he left her!"

"At least Edward didn't kiss Bella without her permission!"

Gods. Twilight AGAIN? I stepped in between them, "Surprise ending. Everyone in Twilight dies." Thalia rolled his eyes and Nico looked at me.

"Swimming again?" Nico asked me.

I nodded, "I was going to invite you two, but apparently fighting over sparkly vampires and hairy werewolves seems better."

Thalia glared at me, "Perseus Jackson. Twilight is a great series of books. I don't know why you hate it so much!"

"Do NOT call me Perseus, Thalia." I warned her, putting my hand in my pocket of my swim trunks.

"If you take back what you said!"

"Fine, I take back what I said about leeches and mutts. Happy?"

She just rolled her eyes. She got up and handed Nico his swim trunks then pushed him over to us, "Nico, go swim, I need some alone time."

Nico nodded and ran to the bathroom. He came out seconds later in his swim trunks, "Come on, Thalia is being a bitch, its best to leave her alone before she zaps someone to ashes." He said.

I nodded, "Okay, come on Annabeth." I took her hand and we walked down to the pool with Nico. He went to the other end of the pool to talk to some girls tanning (I think I saw a few of the Aphrodite girls here, what a coincidence.) and I went over to the diving board. Annabeth sat at the edge, dipping her feet into the cool, blue water. I did a dive perfectly and swam over to Annabeth. She looked down at me and smiled. I put my hand on her ankle and wrapped it around. Then I pulled her in and she screamed. I laughed and she popped up from the water.

"Perseus Jackson!" She yelled. I laughed and splashed her. She splashed me back. I pulled her underwater and kissed her. She kissed back. I loved kissing her. She has soft, velvety lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I thought I saw a little kid in goggles look at us, but I didn't care. I pulled away from her about a minute later, then swam her up with me. Even though I could breathe underwater, she couldn't. She looked at me smiling and kissed my cheek. Then we got out of the pool to go dry off. I walked over to where our stuff was and grabbed my towel, drying off. Annabeth dried off too. I looked over at the bench next to ours and saw someone with sandy, brown hair. He was kinda tall. I looked at Annabeth then back at him, suddenly thinking of...no, impossible. He turned around and looked at Annabeth and me. He smiled evilly. He had a scar down his face.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase." He said to us.


	3. I see Thalia cry

Here's more!  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth and I stared at him. He was back! I couldn't believe it! I thought he had gotten damned to Tartarus!

"What a coincidence, seeing my two best buds here at the hotel. Where's Thalia? I NEED to see her." Luke went on. "And I came back to life, because I wanted to see my best buds. And look, here they are."

"Luke, why don't you just leave us alone." I heard Annabeth tell him. 

"Because, my darling, I haven't lived a full life yet. I still need to 'fall in love' like you two." He grinned and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at the pool and got an idea. I started concentrating and then made some of the water rise and land on Luke, soaking him. But, just as he saw that, he pulled out a shield and covered himself.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He asked me. I sighed. It didn't work. He looked at Annabeth and smiled at her. "Whats up Anna? We haven't seen each other since the battle! We should definitely catch up." I could tell Annabeth was getting mad. She hates it when people calls her Anna. She just looked away and silently begged me for help. I mouthed, "I tried." She sighed and looked back at Luke. Nico walked up to us just at the WRONG moment.

"Hey guys! I met someone who used to go to my old school!" He caught sight of Luke and widened his eyes, "Luke! What are you doing here?"

Luke laughed. "You silly boy. I'm here to tell you your sister is in Tartarus!" He grinned. I saw Nico with a sad look on his face.

"Does that mean I'll go to Tartarus?" He asked.

Luke nodded, "Of course you will. All of you will. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia."

"Luke, shut up!" I yelled. He just laughed.

"Make me, Perseus." He said.

I took Annabeth's hand and Nico ran with us as we went back inside the hotel. I went up to Thalia's room and knocked on her door. "Thalia, open up!" She appeared at the doorway.

"What is it Seaweed brain?" She yelled, obviously still mad at us. I only like that name if it came from Annabeth.

"Luke is back!" I yelled. She stared at me then started laughing.

"Yeah right!" She yelled, laughing. I sighed and looked at Nico and Annabeth for help.

"She is! We aren't kidding!" Annabeth said.

"Seriously Thalia!" Nico screamed. She just kept laughing.

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" She said. "Perseus, Annabeth, and Nico, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled at us. I think something was terribly wrong. That's the fourth time I've been called Perseus today.

"We aren't lying Thalia!" I said. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

Annabeth growled, "That girl!" We walked back to our room and started packing up. I noticed Annabeth's invisibility cap and took it. I told Annabeth I'd go and look for Luke. So I put on the cap and walked out into the hall. I heard voices in Thalia's room. I opened the door, thank the gods no one noticed. Luke was pressing Thalia to the wall.

"You need to get him for me!" Luke yelled at her. Thalia had tears down her cheeks.

Thalia nodded, "I will! Please just don't!" She said, trying not to be to loud.

He laughed, "Oh you know I will anyway!" He kissed her cheek, "Now don't cry, Thalia, we'll rule the world. We'll be the heroes after they are Dead. All three of them."

"B-but they're my friends."

Luke slapped her, "No they aren't. You've known me longer."

She nodded.

"Now let me hear you say it."

"N-no."

He grabbed his sword and put it up to her neck, "Let. Me. Hear. You. Say. It."

"I-I love you."

He grinned evilly and pulled the sword away, "Much better. Now you got to quit those stupid hunters and betray your 'friends'."

She nodded, "Okay."

He pulled her by the hair and threw her on the bed. "Good." He walked near the door, but then stopped, "And do NOT tell ANYONE what I did to you or you'll be dead." He walked by me after she nodded. He passed me and then left. I was left to see my poor old cousin crying. I walked back to the hotel room and took off the cap.


	4. Annabeth gets drunk and defeats aMonster

I didn't tell Annabeth or Nico what had happened. I told them I couldn't find him. I decided to go talk to Thalia. But I wouldn't tell her what I saw. I walked up to her door and knocked on it. She opened it and then hugged me.

"Sorry I was mean to you." She said hugging me. I swear I saw her glance around for Luke, but he wasn't in sight.

"No, I'm sorry." I said and hugged her back. She didn't speak of Luke. She just said she believed me about him now. I couldn't tell that she'd been crying,but I know she has.

We just talked for a little while. She mentioned that she's quitting the hunters. When I asked why, she said, "Oh, I just don't want to be apart of them anymore."

After we said bye, she wanted more time to think, so I went back to the room and told Nico that he could sleep in our room tonight. Thank the gods there was an extra couch.

Annabeth and I looked at the activities. We could go to a club tonight. We decided that we'd go.

At about 8 o'clock, we got ready and headed towards the club. Annabeth was excited, probably her first time letting loose and partying, for the wise girl she was. She looked beautiful; her hair was relaxing on her shoulders and she was wearing a very short dress, coming just above her knees. It didn't look anything like her. And she was wearing make up.

We walked into the club. There were a lot of people here, all around 19, and they were all dancing. Annabeth took my hand and started dancing with me. A few times, some caterer came up to us and asked us if we wanted a drink. I shook my head but Annabeth took it. They didn't even ask for ID. I guess she looked 21.

An hour later, I was trying to control drunk Annabeth. She was stumbling everywhere. Suddenly I smelt a monster. I looked around, but there was to many people. Suddenly, I head a scream from the other end. I quickly pulled out Riptide and raced over there. Annabeth followed me, still drunk. She was giggling.

As I approached the monster, Annabeth was holding my arm, "Don't Percy! He's scary!" I just ignored her. She backed up once she saw my sword. I had an idea. I took out the invisibility cap out of her purse that I made her carry. I put it on me and handed Annabeth the sword. She looked at it, then I started distracting the monster, disappearing and reappearing.

"Annabeth, stick the sword through his stomach!"I call. She seemed to obey me and stuck it through. He turned to dust. I smiled and took the sword, capping it back and putting the pen in my pocket. Annabeth ran over to me.

"You did it! You saved us from the ugly monster!" She giggled and stumbled again.

I think I'd had enough with drunk Annabeth. I took her back to the room. When Nico saw us, he asked what had happened.

"She's drunk, she needs rest." I said and laid her down on the bed. After Nico, and her fell asleep, I grabbed the hat and put it on. I went back over to Thalia's room. I snuck in and saw Luke and Thalia, again.

"You sent that monster out after them and they KILLED it! Thalia you are useless!" Luke yelled at her as he slapped her.

"I'm sorry! I'll try harder!" She yelled, crying.

"You better, or you'll die with them." He warned, then grabbed his sword and gave her a big cut on her arm. "Now, who do you love?" 

"Y-you." She managed to get out, trying not to cry out from pain.

"And why?"

"Because y-you're the smartest man in the world."

He threw her on the bed, "I won't kill you...yet." He left her laying there as she sobbed. He walked out of the room. I walked over to her, still invisible and took off my cap.

"Hey." I said.


End file.
